Smart household appliances, such as air-conditioners, televisions, refrigerators, washers, and other similar appliances, can be controlled by a mobile terminal (e.g., a smart phone, a mobile Internet device, or other similar device). In a common control method, each of the household appliances may need to be displayed on a screen of the mobile terminal to allow an operator to select a household appliance to control.